STAY CALM
by marchtaotao
Summary: Manis, cantik, anggun dan sangat menjaga keperawanannya bahkan dari kekasihnya sendiri. Zitao di tantang kedua sahabatnya untuk berkencan dengan Yifan yang merupakan wakil ketua osis yang sangat perfect. Jika zitao gagal, park chanyeol siap merebut keperawanan itu. Lalu bagaimana dengan sehun yang notabene kekasih zitao? Apa yang akan ia lakukan dngan permainan gila sahabatnya
1. Chapter 1

STAY CALM

Chapter 1

Cast : TAO, KRIS, SEHUN, JONGDAE, CHANYEOL, BAEKHYUN Pokoke OT12 xD

Ff ini aku persembahkan untuk jonesquad, nomsgang, exoot12 grup RPku lol

Mature content beware 18(+)

Maaf ya typo pemula~~

Oh iya ini pure dari aku ya... Kalau ada yg merasa pernah melihat ff ini dan sama banget.. Tolong kasih tau aku ya.. Nanti akan aku tindak lanjuti untuk ff ku

.

.

.

Jangan tanya mengapa aku bisa di sini.

Di hadapan pria yang paling aku benci! sebenci-bencinya aku kepada kecoa, aku lebih membenci dia! Rambut dirty blonde yang terlihat bagus, hidung bangir yang pas, bibir kecil penuh yang minta di hisap, dan sorot mata tajam yang sialnya begitu memukau!

Aku benci karena dia lebih tampan dari kekasihku!

"ada apa repot repot untuk menemui ku miss Huang?"

Bukan kah aku sudah bilang untuk tak bertanya?

 _Sial.. Dia tampan sekali hari ini!_

Aku benar-benar benci menemui nya terlihat sangat sempurna pagi ini! Seragam yang membalut tubuhnya pas mengikuti lekuk yang indah itu, uh.. Apakah dia punya abs yang bagus?

Ah! Lupakan lupakan huang! Kau lupa siapa kah kau? Ya.. Kau ms. Huang.

Gadis paling anggun dan penuh kesan misterius di SIHS! Jangan sampai kau out of character nona!

"Wu yifan sunbaenim.. Ekhm" aku membersihkan tenggorokan ku, aku bisa merasakan pipiku memanas naik hingga ketelinga.

Keep ur perfectness huang!

"maaf atas kelancangan ku tapi.. Ada beberapa masalah disini.. Akhm! Intinya aku memulai sebuah permainan konyol, yah.. Permainan yang sebenarnya cukup aneh ketika kau harus memberikan keperawanan mu jika kau kalah dalam hal ini dan ya ampun! Aku tidak ingin keperawanan ku di rebut si hyper park chanyeol itu! Bayangkan saja, aku pasti tak akan bisa tidur untuk selamanya jika aku tetap memikirkan si dobi dengan seribu gigi itu yang mengambil masa per..."

"miss huang! intinya? " suaranya tegas memotong pembicaraan ku

Aku semakin merona, ya tuhan! Katakan aku baru saja tidak -sangat- out of character di depan mahluk maskulin ini.. Aku akan mati!

Aku terdiam beberapa saat, aku yakin muka ku dan tomat terlihat serupa sekarang!

"aku mau kau berkencan dengan ku di akhir pekan ini seharian" ucap ku cepat sambil menutup mata, aku tak ingin dia melihat betapa bodohnya aku.

Park chanyeol... Byun baekhyun... Mati kalian!

Keheningan melanda di dalam ruang osis ini dalam beberapa waktu, aku pelan pelan membuka mataku dan melihat wajah nya yg minim ekspresi itu tapi tetap stay cool tak bergeming sedikit pun atas permintaan ku

Aku semakin memerah

"a-aku tau ini gila.. Tapi ide taruhan ini adalah ide byun baekhyun itu yang sangat cerewet, b-bukan bermaksud aneh untuk menjadikan mu korban t-tapi.. Tapi.. Aku sungguh tak tau alasan si byun itu meminta ku untuk... "

"miss huang.. Anda sebaiknya membicarakan hal ini baik baik kepada mereka kalau taruhan kalian ini tidak begitu baik.. Ini.."

Oh.. Tidak tidak! Jangan tolak aku.. Keperawanan ku...

"ku mohon jangan tolak aku..." aku menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan ku memohon padanya

"kau tak akan mengerti ini sunbae.. Mereka itu iblis berkedok iblis.. Ya.. Mereka memang iblis asli! Jika mereka tau aku pulang dengan kabar penolakan mu.. Aku bisa saja malamnya mendesah di bawah tubuh park dobi itu!"

"tapi miss huang.. Aku.. Hah.." yifan sunbaenim memijat keningnya terlihat letih lalu menatap ke arah ku.

"maafkan aku miss huang, masalah nya ada beberapa kegiatan yang menyibukkan ku di akhir pekan ini, lagi pula... Aku tak bisa mengkhianati kekasih ku dengan berken.."

"pura pura berkencan!" potong ku

"ya apapun itu! Aku tak bisa berbohong dengan yixing" dia memberikan tatapan tegasnya pada ku.

Aku tertegun.. Itu artinya..

 **SELAMAT TINGGAL KEPERAWANAN KU?**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sebenernya taruhan itu muncul akibat Chanyeol bilang kalau mulutku terlalu kecil untuk penis Sehun kekasihku.. Ck.. Lalu aku dengan bangga juga bilang bahwa Sehun tidak bermasalah dengan itu, buktinya selama ini Sehun selalu cum.. itu artinya permainan ku baguskan?

Dan si duo bodoh Park Chanyeol juga Byun Baekhyun itu membuat taruhan kalau aku harus berkencan dengan Yifan sunbae yang punya penis besar(katanya) untuk di Blowjob lalu di foto saat penis itu cum beserta mulutku.

Dan bodohnya karena terlanjur kesal aku mengatakan _'baiklah, kita lihat siapa yang menang'_ tanpa tau kelanjutannya adalah si Chanyeol mempertaruhkan Mobil miliknya juga Keperawanan ku.. What? Ketika aku menolak dan mempertaruhkan masserati granturismo punya ayahku.. Ia dengan sombong bilang kalau mobilnya lebih mahal.. Lagipula yang aku pertaruhkan bukanlah milikku.

 **Menyebalkan kan?**

"ini dia calon gadis dewasa kita yang baruu"

Namanya byun baekhyun, tinggi 160 dengan tubuh proposional (kecuali tinggi badannya) rambut burgundi sebahu dengan wajah imut dan bibir merah alami, dia menggemaskan tapi itu hanya kedok.. Karena jika kau kenal baik dengan nya... DIA BAGAI IBLIS ASLI!

"apanya yang gadis dewasa kau mau mati hah?" death glare kulayangkan pada baekhyun, dia hanya memutar bola matanya dan memakan makanannya lagi yg terhidang di depannya, kita berada di kantin sekolah sekarang.

"mana si dobi itu? " tanya baekhyun pada ku tapi aku menggeleng sebagai jawaban, aku malas menemui nya.. Dia akan menanyakan soal hasil taruhan ini arghhh

"baekhyunahh... Bisakah hukumannya di ganti? Aku tidak mau keperawanan ku hilang akibat hal konyol ini" kututup wajah ke dalam lipatan tangan di atas meja, aku lelah tadi beradu argumen dengan si tampan wu.

 _Ayolah.. Dia benar benar tampan dan sempurna.. Semua orang tau hal itu_

"bukan aku yg membuat taruhan itu sayang, aku hanya menyemangati si dobi itu yang kelihatan bersemangat"

Sahutnya ringan tanpa tahu bahwa apa yang dia lakukan merupakan hal yang mengerikan untuk ku

"ah! Kalian memang cocok bersama.. Kalian jadian saja sana!"

"tidak sebelum aku mendapatkan mu nona huang"

Sepasang tangan melingkar di bahu ku dan baekhyun, ayolah aku sadar siapa si suara bass menyeramkan ini

"kau begitu mengagumi tubuhku ya tuan park?" kuputar bola mataku dan kembali membenamkan kepala ku pada lipatan tangan

"hm... Sedikit sih.." aku merasakan sepasang bola mata mengamati ku dari atas kebawah "rambut hitam panjang, tinggi 172, ukuran bra 36c, pinggul yang lumayan, kaki yang panjang dan kulit kuning sexy khas asia" aku tau dia nyengir sekarang "kau lumayan sexy"

"yhak! Dari mana kau tau ukuran bra ku bodoh" ku jambak rambutnya kencang dan ku goyang goyangkan hingga ia meringis kesakitan, arghhh si mesum ini...

"yhak zitao ah.. Kita sudah bersahabat sejak SD... 8 tahun kita saling mengenal.. Aww! Mana mungkin aku tidak tau ukuran tubuh mu yang makin berkembang"

"stupid" sahut baekhun malas dan kembali memakan makanannya

"yhak! Baekki ah.. Aku juga tau ukuran 36b mu itu sangat pas di badan mu yg kurang tinggi itu"

Well.. Ternyata si dobi mesum ini cari mati terhadap kita para perempuan yang luar biasa kuat.

Aku menguasai wushu dan baekhyun hapkido

Lalu chanyeol?

Dia...

babak belur sekarang

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Begitu pulang sekolah aku berjalan keluar dari kelas, baekhyun dan chanyeol tidak menungguku karena mereka ada janji berdua untuk membeli kaset musik di mall terdekat.

Aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan musik walau kadang aku menghentakan kaki jika aku mendengar lagu hiphop atau pop yang bagus

Ketertarikan ku lebih kepada hal hal yang berbau olahraga karena mungkin semua keluarga Huang hidup untuk menjadi atlet yang hebat.

Ayah ku atlet wushu dan ibuku pesenam yang handal

Tubuh kami semua tinggi dan lentur, kau bisa membelokkan kami ke segala arah untuk pembuktiannya.

Aku melihat Kris Wu itu di gerbang sekolah, diam berdiri sambil menempelkan ponsel di telinganya. Mungkin menelpon kekasihnya yang bersekolah di sekolah putri yang ada di sekitar 5 blok dari sini. Kalau tidak salah nama gadis yang beruntung itu adalah Zhang Yixing, anak dari pianis terkenal zhang liyin.

Layaknya Byun dan Park itu.. Dia lahir untuk musik.

Tapi mungkin musik keluarga zhang bukan hiphop atau rock.

Mereka hanya lebih klasik.. Jazz, orchestra, kadang pop.. dan semua alunan merdu yang aku pikir itu pas untuknya, rumit, berkelas, dan indah.

Ah.. Itu dia Zhang yixing, ck.. Aku benci dia karena aku iri kepadanya.

Bisa mendapatkan Wu tampan itu beserta penisnya(ups) dan mempunyai kecantikan yang alami.

Dia indah, rambut yang di gerai berwarna mahogany tertiup angin, pipi dengan lesung yang dalam, bibir merekah penuh, tingginya pun pas untuk di rangkul, 167cm. Sangat indah untuk menggambarkan dirinya

"kau menungguku? "

"hm.. Kau lama"

"ah. maafkan aku.. Guruku menahan ku untuk membicaran festival musim gugur minggu ini tadi, kau tau? Aku akan bermain biola untuk pembukaan nanti"

Si Wu itu tersenyum lembut pada kekasihnya yang terus berceloteh, aku berjalan melewati mereka dengan perasaan iri ku yang membeludak, tentu aku hanya menahan itu

Melewati gerbang lalu menuju halte terdekat sebelum aku mendengar yixing berkata..

"hari minggu ini aku fokus latihan di sekolah untuk gladi bersih, maaf aku akan membatalkan janji kita"

Thanks yixing.. Tenang saja.. Si Wu tampan itu aman bersama ku

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hari ini hari sabtu, kemarin aku dengar sendiri yixing membatalkan janjinya dengan yifan.. Ini akan menjadi jackpot buat ku!

"dengar ya park dobi, aku akan memenangkan taruhan ini"

"Hahahaha semoga berhasil cantik" si park dobi itu tersenyum jahil lalu kembali menyalin PR baekhyun di bukunya

 _Ck.. Aku pasti bisa_!

Tapi pertama tama.. Aku harus tau dulu besok dia ada kegiatan apa saja.. Trakhir ia bilang kalau dia ada banyak tugas.. Ah! Bikin ribet saja tugas nya itu

Aku pun bergegas ke arah perpustakaan dan melihat ia sedang membaca buku, ayolah.. Kenapa aku bisa tau kebiasaannya sebelum bel berbunyi dia ada di perpustakaan?

Its simple.. Bcz he is geek!

Yeah.. Gak semua geek akan ada disini memang.

Tapi dia.. Rumit, kau akan menemui semua orang disini termasuk yang gaul sekalipun, tapi Yifan berbeda, dia wakil ketua osis SIHS yang perfect! kegiatan apa yang menyibukan dia kalau bukan di ruangan osis dan perpustakaan?

Simple namun rumit... karena itu mustahil untuk menemui Joonmyeon sang ketua yang seharusnya seperti Yifan tapi dia akan lebih sering kau temui dirinya di kantin bersama geng 'sok keren' nya itu.. Ada Jongdae, Jongin, dan Luhan disana, mereka berempat beranggapan kalau diri mereka itu keren dan playboy sejati ck. aku salah satu mantan si playboy Jongdae itu!

Sedikit penyesalan menjadi kekasihnya dulu karena walau Jongdae bermulut manis tapi dia lucu dan sayang untuk di lewatkan.

Berjalan agak mengendap, guru kim sang penjaga perpustakaan menaikkan alisnya bingung, aku hanya nyengir dan kembali mendekati Yifan sunbae, lihat dia.. Tampan kan?

"hm.. Permisi.. Sunbae.. "

Matanya menatap ku sesaat lalu kembali terpaku ke arah buku, itu buku tentang fisika tebalnya skitar 300 halaman.. Kau pikir dia hebat? Memang.. Karena kalau itu aku, lebih baik aku memakan masakan baekhyun yang menyengat itu.

"hm... Besok... Kapan kau selesai dengan tugas mu?" aku tau Yifan tak suka basa basi, cmon belajarlah dari pengalaman.

"tengah malam" singkat jelas padat... Akan ku jambak rambut kerennya itu

"hm.. Apa siang kau ada waktu?"

"rapat osis"

"bagaimana kalau sore?"

"memulai tugas ku"

"kalau pagi?" oh ayolah beri aku waktu...

"Joonmyeon mengajak ku mengecek lokasi penyewaan villa untuk acara musim panas"

Fuck.. Bisakah aku mendapat kesempatan?

Aku meniup helai poni ku, berbalik badan lalu jalan menghentak kasar ruangan perpustakaan, tak ku pedulikan delikan guru kim yang seperti meneror ku.

Sesibuk itu kah? Lalu jika yixing tidak jadi gladi bersih.. Kapan kah dia akan meluangkan waktunya jika itu yixing?

 **Menyebalkan**.

.

.

.

.

.

"zitao kekasih mu menjemputmu tuh" ujar baekhyun malas ketika melihat sehun di depan kelas.

Baekhyun benci sekali dengan Sehun entah kenapa, ketika dulu ku tanya.. Alasannya hanya karena Baekhyun itu tak percaya jika Sehun adalah straight.. Yahh kau tau kan? Baekhyun punya radar Gay yang kuat ketika dia melihat seseorang dari tingkahnya saja, Baekhyun masih tak percaya ada kata cinta antara aku dan Sehun..

Well asal kalian tau.. Aku dan Sehun juga tak tau mengapa kita bisa bersama, yang aku ingat Sehun bilang dia ingin menjalin hubungan dengan gadis keren, lalu aku adalah gadis keren.. Tiba tiba ia langsung bertanya " _bagaimana_?"

Sebenarnya Aku agak bingung tapi aku hanya menjawab _"aku memang keren_ "

Dan semenjak saat itu dia lebih sering merangkul ku dan menjemput ku mesti aku dan dia beda sekolah.

Dan di handphonenya kontak nama ku ia namai "my cool yeoja" aku baru tau kita berpacaran dari sana. Setelah nya aku menamai dia "my freak namja" bocah itu awalnya protes, tapi aku mengangkat bahuku cuek.

Kejadian itu sudah berlalu selama 8 bulan tanpa ada kata "saranghae or i love you or wo ai ni" yang aku tahu dia hanya menyebut diriku kekasihnya.

* * *

"Sehun.. Kemarilah, aku sedang menyalin catatan punya Baekhyun" menggerakkan tangan ku menyuruhnya masuk

Dia menghampiri meja ku dan Baekhyun lalu duduk di bangku depan ku yang kosong.

"ku dengar dari chanyeol kau kalah taruhan" ucapnya langsung dengan wajah datarnya itu.. Ck chanyeol mulut ember!

"jangan bahas itu.. Bahkan besok adalah hari terakhir taruhannya, aku akan menang, memangnya kau mau keperawanan ku di ambil si dobi itu hah?" tanya ku pada sehun, ia hanya menaikkan bahunya cuek lalu menyeringai

"Chanyeol menjanjikan threesome padaku"

-BRAAKKK- ku pukul kepala Sehun dengan buku ku.

"kau mesum.. Kenapa kau setuju dengannya? Siapa sih kekasihmu?"

"Chanyeol..." ujarnya lantang sambil menggosok kepalanya itu, ck.. Ekpresinya pun masih bisa ia kontrol.

"ck.. Lihat lah lihat.. Sudah kuduga kau itu gay" sinis baekhyun lalu mengejek Sehun sambil mengeluarkan lidahnya, sehun memutar bola matanya.

Aku dan Chanyeol bersahabat dari SD lalu saat SMP Chanyeol mengenalkan aku dengan tetangganya yang irit ekspresi ini.. Semenjak saat itu aku lebih sering hangout dengan mereka.

Mereka konyol, asik, aneh, gila, dan mesum.

Aku tau karena saat aku menginap di rumah Chanyeol dengan mereka..

Mereka pernah memegang dadaku dan meremasnya sambil bilang bahwa ingin mengecek ukurannya.

Mereka gila? Aku tau itu.. Tapi aku sayang mereka.

Baekhyun itu ada di awal masuk SMA lalu mulai bergabung dengan aku dan Chanyeol yang satu sekolah tapi jarang berkumpul dan bertemu dengan Sehun yang notabene beda sekolah.

Terkadang kami akan hangout bersama dan terkadang kami tidak, tapi kami tau kalau kita masing masing saling membutuhkan.

"ayo pulang" aku membereskan semua yang ada di meja lalu menarik tangan Sehun, ku lambaikan tangan ke arah Baekhyun yang melambai balik sambil memasang headsetnya, ia menunggu Chanyeol yang sedang Ekskul basket.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"kau bilang apa?" Ku keluarkan penis sehun yang sudah precum itu dari mulutku lalu mengocoknya pelan.

"ssh... Kau bilang kau butuh ide agar Yifan sunbaemu itu tidak mengikuti salah satu jadwalnya.. Kalau gitu buatlah yang membuat jadwal itu dengan Yifan sunbae membatalkannya.. Aihh cepat masukkan lagi" protesnya pelan karena kita berada di kamarnya sekarang dan orang tua sehun di ruang tamu, tapi aku tak mendengar ocehannya tentang seberapa tegangnya dia akibat sibuk dengan pikiran ku, aku kira sehun ada benarnya juga.

Membuat orang yang merencanakan sesuatu dengan Yifan sunbae membatalkan rencananya.

Aku pun menyeringai siapa targetku untuk ide ini.

To

Be

Countinue

Oke... Selamat datang di FF pertama ku =_= taoris and a lil bit huntao.. Juga exo OT12 mau kritik? Silahkan review :* hidup taoris..


	2. Chapter 2

STAY CALM

CHAPTER 2

Huang zitao

Wu yifan

Oh Sehun

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Genderswitch

Mature content (18+)

Hello meet again.. this is pure from me ya.. Kalau ada yg melihat jalan cerita yang serupa silahkan hubungi saya untuk bisa saya tindak lanjuti terimakasih..

Untuk guest Yang tidak menyukai cast yang ada disini tidak apa apa feel free to leave this page.

Ada yang bilang cerita ku menjebak banget karena selalu ada lay sebagai kekasih kris.

Aku mau ralat.. Sebenarnya cerita yang I NEED MY LOVE itu sudah aku publish duluan di FB itu FF 2 tahun yang lalu dan aku pakai cast lay lagi karena aku EXO-L dan aku suka lay... every cast hv their position. Jadi tenang aja.. Aku gk akan bikin seolah lay itu perusak hubungan or apalah,, karena jujur di RP aku meranin Lay

Di FF lain yang nanti kedepannya akan aku publish aku juga gk slalu pakai lay ko, kebetulan aja 2 FF ini yang aku publish duluan

Aku hanya pinjam nama.. Mereka pure tidak terlibat.. Dont judge idolnya.. Oke? Thank youuuu yg udah review xD makasih banget loh.. Maaf gk bisa balas satu satu..

Kalau yang masih bingung sebenernya kris gk ngerencanain apa apa.. Kris pure gk tau taruhannya dan ini semua aku pakai TAO pov

Gamsa hamnidaaa~~

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Setelah aku berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah, aku melihat Yifan sunbae sedang bercengkerama lagi dengan Yixing, sang kekasih yang menjemputnya.

"itukah yifan sunbae?" tanya sehun padaku, aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban

"duh.. Bagaimana ya caranya supaya besok dia tidak sibuk.. Aish.. Eottokhae.."

Aku meremas rambut ku frustasi, sehun kembali membenarkan tatanan rambutku yang berantakan, tingginya hampir menyamai chanyeol makanya ia mampu menggapai kepalaku yang setinggi lehernya.

"hari ini mau main kerumahku? Atau kita makan siang dulu?" tawarnya sambil kembali memegang tanganku, aku tersenyum kearahnya dan menggenggam balik.

"aku sudah makan siang dengan Baekhyun.. Kau bantu aku mengerjakan PR fisika ku ya?"

"baiklah, setelah aku mampir ke supermarket beli cemilan untuk kita"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Zitao sayang... Sehat nak?" eommanya Sehun memelukku ketika aku muncul di dapur untuk mengagetkannya, sudah bertahun tahun aku berteman dengan Sehun tentu saja aku sudah akrab dengan keluarganya.

"sehat dong tentu sajaa~~" aku mencium pipinya lalu bertanya ia memasak apa.

Baunya segar dengan sayuran dan rempah juga saus tomat dengan daging, dia bilang dia sedang ingin sayuran karena pencernaannya yang kurang lancar lalu daging untuk sehun, appanya juga Minseok

Minseok kakak perempuan Sehun yang sangat seksi, ia seorang mahasiswi seoul dengan wajah imut dan mata yang sangat sipit one eyelid, Ku dengar dari Chanyeol bahwa jongdae dan Luhan sering memperebutkan Minseok.. Yah.. Luhan dan Jongdae mana mungkin melewatkan yang seseksi Minseok

"eomma aku dan Zitao ke kamar ya.. Ingat.. Jangan ganggu kami.. Oke?" Sehun mengeluarkan winknya kepada Oh eomma yang cantik. Sudahkah aku mengatakan marga sehun adalah Oh?

Eomma Sehun tertawa kecil dengan eyesmile dan kerut di sisi matanya namun terlihat sangat cantik.. ia hanya mengangguk dan memberikan wink balik ke arah Sehun.

"Zitao sayang kalau butuh apapun kau ambil sendiri ya.. ?"

Aku mengerutkan keningku heran, tapi sebelum aku bertanya sehun menarik lengan ku menaiki tangga ke arah kamarnya

"apa maksud kedipan mu tadi?"

sehun tertawa pelan sambil bilang kalau itu tandanya kita akan melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan dan eommanya tidak boleh ganggu.

Aku mengerti maksud Sehun dan memukul bahunya.

"kau serius sering curhat masalah ini?" membelalakan mataku kaget, aku pikir selama ini ia hanya bercanda. Sehun mengangguk dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

Jangan shock.. Bahkan tentang dia yang pertama kali menghisap payudara ku juga dia ceritakan ke eommanya.. Benar benar mother complex.

Begitu pintu tertutup sehun mencium bibirku, hanya menempel tapi sangat hangat dan intim.

Aku memejamkan mataku lalu merangkul lehernya, ia menaikkan rok ku lalu meremas bokongku.

"ahm.. Mhh" tak sengaja membuka mulut, sehun memasukkan lidahnya, aku mendorong sehun ketempat tidur lalu menindihnya.

"wow.. My aggresive panda" dia tertawa tapi aku hanya memutar bola mataku.

"katanya kau mau membantu PR ku.." sedikit merajuk padanya sambil memperhatikan ia yang membuka kemeja ku lalu meremas payudara ku.

"iya nanti akan aku bantu.. Kau tau kan aku pintar dalam urusan fisika.." dia mengeluarkan payudaraku dari sarangnya lalu meremasnya kencang. Aku mendesah hebat "juga memuaskan perempuan"

"ck.. Perempuan mana yang kau puaskan? hanya aku yang pernah" aku menggesekkan vagina basah ku yang tertutup celana dalam ke bagian celananya yang sudah menggembung itu. Dia sudah keras.

"ssh... Memang.. Tapi kau selalu basah.. Aku pikir aku memuaskan mu ahmp.." dia melahap puting kiri ku yang tegak, aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan mendesah nikmat

"ahm... C-cepatlah sehun.. Ah.." aku menahan kepalanya agar tetap di putingku, aku pusing dengan kenikmatan mulut Sehun "aku masih ada.. Owh.. PR fisika dan ingin memikirkan rencana ku untuk esok.. Yhak! Jangan digigit"

Dia tertawa lagi lalu mendorongku agar aku berjongkok di depan kakinya yang terbuka, aku mengerti itu karena saat dia membuka gespernya dan menarik turun resletingnya, langsung saja aku menggenggam penis miliknya dan menarik keluar dari dalam boxer Sehun.

"baiklah.. Jika ingin cepat selesai, puaskan dulu dia" sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya sengaja agar ujung penis itu mengenai bibirku, aku memutar bola mataku jengah dan mulai menghisap ujung benda yang sudah tegak tersebut.

"ahmm.. Mhh.. Mhh" mendesah ringan untuk menggodanya, menatap matanya seduktif sambil menelan hampir semua miliknya.. Yah.. Aku tau mulutku kecil.. Tapi aku ahli soal seperti ini dari pada fisika. Chanyeol tidak tau saja.

"ashh.. So warm zitao.. Hm.. Cepatlah.." dia hanya bisa merengek manja tanpa mengetahui jika aku sedang kewalahan disini. Miliknya besar, putih, berurat dan panjang.. Aku suka penis milik Sehun dan tidak pernah bosan untuk melahapnya

"ahmm.. Mh.. Bisakah kau sabar? Aku juga sambil berpikir tau!" setelah melepas untuk berbicara aku kembali mengulum penisnya, menjilat jilat ujungnya cepat dan bisa kurasakan dia mengeluarkan precum.

"ahh hm.. Untuk apa kau berpikir, kau hanya perlu membuat kris tidak menjalankan jadwalnya saja dengan cara buatlah yang membuat jadwal itu membatalkannya... Shh.." dia merem melek keenakan

"kau bilang apa?" Ku keluarkan penis sehun yang sudah precum itu dari mulutku lalu mengocoknya pelan.

"ssh... Kau bilang kau butuh ide agar Yifan sunbaemu itu tidak mengikuti salah satu jadwalnya.. Kalau gitu buatlah yang membuat jadwal itu dengan Yifan sunbae membatalkannya.. Aihh cepat masukkan lagi" protesnya pelan karena kita berada di kamarnya sekarang dan orang tua sehun sedang di rumah, tapi aku tak mendengar ocehannya tentang seberapa tegangnya dia akibat sibuk dengan pikiran ku, aku kira sehun ada benarnya juga.

Membuat orang yang merencanakan sesuatu dengan Yifan sunbae membatalkan rencananya.

Aku pun menyeringai siapa targetku untuk ide ini.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Aku tiduran di kasur sehun sambil mengutak atik ponselku, pakaian yang tersisa di tubuhku hanya rok sekolah yang naik ke pinggul, kaus kaki selutut dan bra yang berada di perut.

Jangan tanya kemana kemeja, jas sekolah dan celana dalam itu

sehun payah dalam hal menelanjangiku tapi dia hebat di selangkanganku.

Dia sedang sibuk di bawah sana, menggelitik klitoris ku dengan lidah dan menusuk nusuk kecil jarinya di lubangku. Kegiatan seperti ini selalu melelehkan gairahku di tahap pertama, tapi diriku tidak butuh itu untuk sekarang, kembali memikirkan rencana yang aku buat kepala sehun aku pukul sedikit untuk memperingatkan.

"hmm... Sehun.. Berhenti dulu.. Aku sedang menelpon jongdae.." ku arahkan ponsel ketelinga menunggu dering nada tersebut berhenti.

Sehun sepertinya tidak mendengarkan ku jadi aku kembali memukul kepalanya

 _'hallo.. Zitao?_ ' akhirnya jongdae menjawab, aku memukul kepala sehun lagi dan mengisyaratkanya untuk berhenti sejenak.

Tidakkah dia mengerti? Sehun memang tidak mau mengerti jika sudah menyangkut urusan ini

"hallo jongdae? Bisa bantu aku?"

 _'ada apa cantik?'_

Selalu.. Jongdae dan mulut manisnya.. Memang manis.. Aku pernah merasakan bibir itu di bibirku.

"berikan aku nomorhh.. Aah.. Hmm.." kupukul kepala sehun lagi, sialan.. Kenapa dia malah menjilat lubangku?

 _'uwow... Sepertinya kau sedang di ranjang seseorang'_ sahutnya sambil tertawa, aku menutup mataku berusaha fokus

"abaikan saja.. Bantu aku.. Berikan aku nomor joonmyun sunbae aahh.. Sshh.." sehun malah memasukkan lidahnya ke lubangku? Ya tuhan.. ini gila! rasanya nikmat sekali ketika benda tak bertulang milik sehun menggelitik dinding vaginaku. Aku justru tak mau memaksa sehun menghentikannya.

 _'ck.. Desahanmu membuat ku tegang.. Untuk apa nomor joonmyun?'_

Aku memejamkan mata, menjambak rambut sehun agar ia menjilat lebih dalam, ku gigit bibir bawahku kuat "b-berikan saja.. Ah.." nikmat sekali..

 _'aku akan memberikannya asal kau mau menuruti kemauan ku sayang'_

Argh.. Jongdae sialan.. Kau memang licik.. Aku lupa bahwa kau punya banyak akal.

"apa itu? Cepat katakan.." aku kembali bernafas normal akibat sehun melepas mulutnya dari pusat inti yang basah dan berdenyut itu, mengernyitkan dahiku bingung lalu ia memutar tubuh miliknya sehingga batang yang besar itu tepat di atas wajah ku, oh... 69?

 _'kissing, sucking, oral, jam istirahat hari senin?'_

Jongdae... Dasar.. Aku menggeram rendah sambil meremas penis sehun di atasku, kudengar kekehan cowo itu di sebrang akibat mendengar geraman ku. Cukup! Apa dia tidak mengetahuinya seberapa penting ini? God... Itu hanya nomor..

Sehun menumbukkan penisnya ke arah mulutku sebagai tanda dia ingin aku memuaskannya segera, dia sudah topless dengan celana yang masih menggantung di paha, aku memukul pahanya pelan untuk menyuruhnya bersabar.. Tapi ia malah menghisap klitoris ku dan aku di buat mengejang

"ahh.. Y-yang benar saja.. Jangan gila jongdae.."

 _'ya itu terserah dirimu.. Kau butuh nomor itu tidak?'_

Aku memukul paha sehun lagi akibat ia tidak sabar minta di puaskan, ku kocok penisnya pelan dan mendesah kencang ketika dia kembali memasukan lidahnya.. Fuck.. Sialan.

"b-baiklah aahh hmm.. Baiklahh.. Kirimkan kepadaku sekarang... Ah!" tanpa pikir panjang segera saja aku mematikan ponsel dan melemparnya entah kemana, ini beda urusan, gairah di ujung intiku

Pusat kenikmatan mulai bergolak naik ke permukaan, aku melahap penis sehun yang membesar di dalam mulutku dan kembali mendesah akibat perlakuan sehun di vaginaku yang aku cukur kemarin sehingga terlihat garis halus feminim di atasnya.

"ahmm mhh.. Kau cantik zi.." sehun kembali memasukkan lidahnya, mengeluarkan masukkan cepat dan menggosok klitoris ku dengan ujung telunjuk nya. Aahh.. Ini nikmat

penis Sehun mulai berkedut tanda dia akan mencapai pelepasannya, aku tau dia membutuhkannya, maka dari itu aku memberikannya, cukup menghisap penisnya kencang sambil menggenggam bolanya yang panas di tanganku.

Ia juga semakin gencar menggesek klitoris ku sekarang dengan lidahnya.. Kenikmatan ini sudah membutakan ku, dan putih yang menyenangkan itu datang ketika sehun menghisap lubangku..

Segera ia Melepas penisnya dari mulutku, sejenak menghembuskan nafas aku terengah engah dengan kenikmatan pasca klimaks tapi dia belum klimaks.. Kemudian dia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadapku, melangkahiku lalu mengocok penisnya di depan muka ku.. Mengerti maksudnya aku mencengkram paha sehun, membuka mulut lebar lebar dan menangkap semua sperma yang ia semprotkan di depan mulut ku.

Mulut kecilku dan diriku ahli kan?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sehun sedang duduk menempel di belakang tubuhku, meremas payudara kesukaannya dengan semangat dan kita telanjang total, no clothes, no bag, no make up!

PR fisika di tangan sudah meronta minta di kerjakan, jadinya aku dan sehun duduk di depan meja penghangat ini sambil mengerjakan PR menyebalkan itu.

"sehun.. Ssh... Perhatikan ini.. Yang ini bagaimana.."

"ya ampun.. Kau tambahkan saja hasilnya.. Lalu kalikan dengan rumus yang sudah ku kasih.. Kau menggangu tau!" sehun kembali meremas payudaraku, aku duduk di tengah kakinya, ujung penisnya yang kembali tegak itu dia gesekkan ke pinggulku panas dan keras, dia sangat menginginkan ku.

"aih.. Hentikan sehun.. Kau tegang lagi..." aku mendelik ke arahnya, tapi dia hanya tersenyum mesum dan mengigit bahuku

"kau seksi.. Aku tak tahan.."

Memutar bola mataku malas aku mendesah kecil ketika sehun mencubit puting ku.

"ishh... Kita sudah selesai..."

"oh ayolah zi.. Kau tau aku merindukanmu kan? Hanya sabtu saja aku bisa bersama mu.. Lagi pula kenapa tak kau kerjakan besok? Besok minggu.." sehun merengek manja.. Cuma aku yang melihat dia seperti ini di balik topeng poker face nya itu. Ekspresi yang selama ini ia sembunyikan hanya ia tunjukan di depanku.

"yhak! Kau tau kan besok aku ada urusan untuk menyelesaikan taruhan ku.. Kau seharusnya mendukungku.."

"aku masih merindukanmu... Tapi besok kau hanya berkencan dengannya saja kan.. Tidak lebih kan?"

Oh my... Menelan ludah dengan gugup aku tersenyum ke arahnya

Aku lupa sehun tak mengetahui soal blowjob itu, dengan susah payah aku mengangguk mengiyakan lalu kembali menghitung rumusku

"sehun aahh sshh.. J-jangan di masukkan.." aku mendorongnya ke belakang ketika sehun hampir mengangkat pinggulku untuk memasukkan penisnya ke vagina ku.

"ish.. Selalu begini.. Kenapa kau menjaganya sih.. Aku kekasihmu kan?" sehun kembali menurunkan pinggulku dan merengek lagi kepada ku dengan wajah tampan yang di kerutkan

"sudah ku jelaskan berkali kali.. Aku hanya akan memberikannya ke orang yang tepat sehun.. Ini tidak main main.. Maksudku.. Aku tidak boleh gegabah.. Aku hanya akan memberikannya Ke orang yang aku cint..." sontak aku tersadar apa yang baru saja aku ucapkan..

Ya ampun

akupun menutup mulutku, aigoo bagaimana bisa bisanya aku keceplosan..

Ku torehkan kepala ke arahnya yang kembali memandang ku dengan kecewa, persis seperti ketika aku tak sengaja menyakiti hatinya karena aku lupa tentang kencan dan ia menunggu selama berjam jam.

Aku meringis merutuki kebodohan ku

Memang selama 8 bulan di antara kita tidak ada kata cinta yang terucap.. Namun.. Tidak pernah sekalipun aku bilang padanya bahwa aku tidak mencintainya.

Ini rumit.. Selama ini aku merasa nyaman kepadanya aku sadar hal itu, aku telah bersalah padanya.

aku melihat ia bangkit dan meraih bajunya lalu mengenakan semua pakaiannya

Aku tertunduk diam.. Bukan salahku kan aku mengatakan itu.. Bahkan aku tak tau dia mencintaiku atau tidak.

aku segera mengemasi bukuku terburu buru lalu mengenakan pakaian ku "s-sehun.. Aku p-pamit"

Dia mendiamkan ku, sibuk memandangku dengan wajah datarnya tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Tak bisa ku bendung air mataku, aku tak pernah merasa bersalah seperti ini apalagi di diamkan sehun.. Aku menyayanginya.. Entahlah

"sampai jumpa" setelah selesai dengan kaus kaki ku aku langsung keluar dari kamar sehun dan bergegas pergi keluar rumah ini.

Air mataku bukan karena aku sakit hati.. Tapi karena rasa bersalah kepada sehun akibat mengatakan hal yang tabu itu.

Oh.. Bodohnya aku

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Begitu memasuki kamar, aku mengambil ponsel ku dan menghubungi joonmyun dari nomor yang di kirimkan jongdae melalui pesan.

Aku meminta Joonmyun untuk membatalkan janjinya pada Yifan dengan alasan bahwa kris ada janji denganku.

 _'loh.. Memangnya kau siapanya Yifan?_ ' sahut joonmyun heran dari sebrang sana, menggigit bibir bawahku gugup.. Aku menepuk jidatku pelan, benar juga.. Aku siapanya ya?

"ayolah sunbae.. Bantu aku.. Janji ku dengannya sangat penting kali ini"

 _'maaf zitao.. Tapi tak ada yang menemaniku untuk pengecekan lokasi selain dia.. Anggota osis yang lain sudah aku buatkan jadwal masing masing. Diriku, yifan, luhan besok jam 8 harus sudah disana untuk menegosiasikan harga'_

"kalau begitu sunbae dengan luhan saja... Ayolahh kumohon sunbae.. Ini benar-benar penting"

 _'duh.. Yang tau jalan hanya Yifan.. Kau mengerti?_ '

Aku mulai frustasi dan bingung.. Alasan apa lagi yang akan aku berikan kepadanya ya tuhan..

Ah iya.. Aku ada ide!

"baiklah.. Jika kau tidak mengijinkan maka biarkan aku ikut dengan kalian besok? Bagaimana? Akan aku belikan semua keperluan kalian! Minum, makan, camilan.. Semuanya!" aigoo aku mempertaruhkan semua uang tabungan ku disini..

Selamat tinggal uang uang ku.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Aku langsung bergegas keluar rumah ketika joonmyun sunbae menjemputku, yifan sunbae mendelik kaget saat melihat diriku masuk dan duduk manis di bangku belakang bersama luhan sunbae.

"k-kenapa ada bocah ini ikut?"

Bocah ini? Memangnya aku bocah apaan?

Joonmyun sunbae menengok ke arah ku dari belakang kemudi dan menggidikkan bahunya.

"yang aku tau dia sumber uang kita hari ini.."

Joonmyun pun mulai menghidupkan mesin mobil dan yifan sunbae memandang jengah ke arah ku.

Aku hanya tersenyum canggung.

.

.

* * *

.

Setelah 45 menit perjalan, sampai lah kita pada sebuah villa yang terlihat megah dan cantik dengan design modernnya di dominasi oleh warna putih, abu abu dan biru muda

Tepat di bagian belakang villa tersebut terdapat kolam renang yang luas dengan patung patung dari batu sebagai penghias yang cantik.

Tanpa yifan sunbae sadari.. Aku mengambil selca ku dan dirinya diam diam ketika ia sedang memandang ke arah kolam.

Ah.. Lihat lah lihat.. Dia sangat tampan..

Segera saja aku mengirimkan foto selca ku ke Chanyeol yang bodoh itu _'lihat? Aku berhasil kencan dengannya kan?'_

Yahh... Walau memang tidak kencan sungguhan, jangan sampai saja duo aneh Park dan Byun tau jika kita juga bersama Joonmyun dan Luhan.

Balasan pesan dari chanyeol datang ia mengatakan aku masih kalah jika tidak mengirimkan Foto bibirku, sperma, dan penis Yifan.. Oh my.. Aku sangat bodoh menyetujui taruhan itu.

Joonmyun dan Yifan berbincang bincang dengan penyewa villa di dekat Pintu belakang yang mengarah ke kolam

Aku tak bisa melepas mataku dari Yifan sunbae.

Hari ini dia terlihat sempurna dengan tshirt putih dan celana ripped jeans yang membalut kaki tingginya, rambut blonde itu menambah kadar ketampanan Yifan sunbae.. Aigoo..

"wah... Kau melihat Yifan sampai merah seperti itu.."

Aku tersentak kaget, luhan di sebelahku dan menatap wajah ku dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

Aku lupa jika dia juga ada disini.

"kau mantannya Chen kan?" tanyanya lagi padaku masih tetap menatapku dengan senyumnya yang menawan. Walaupun dia pria.. Bagiku dia sangat cantik. Kulitnya putih seperti sehun dan mukanya manis layaknya yeoja dengan rambut pendek berwarna dark brown. diriku sedikit iri kepada Luhan.

"chen? Maksudnya jongdae?"

"yep.. Hhehe kita punya nama panggilan masing masing disini"

huft.. Aku bernafas dengan lega ketika ia menjauhkan wajahnya.

"itu suho" ia menunjuk ke arah Joonmyun.

Suho? Lucu sekali..

"itu kris" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk ke arah Yifan sunbae.. Well kalau nama panggilan yifan sunbae itu kris aku sih sudah tau dari dulu..

"dan aku.. Luhan!" ia tersenyum cerah di akhir.. Aku mengernyitkan dahi ku bingung.

"kenapa kau tak ada nama panggilan?"

Tanya ku heran ke arahnya, tapi ia hanya tertawa lalu menggaruk surai dark brown itu.

"nama ku kan sudah keren... Hhehehehe" dia tertawa dengan cantik aku pun ikut tertawa bersamanya

"lulu.. Apa kau sudah mengecek kamarnya?" tiba tiba joonmyun sunbae datang berjalan ke arah kita dan menatap tepat ke arah luhan sunbae.

 _Lulu? Siapa itu?_

Aku melirik Bingung ke arah joonmyun dan joonmyun sunbae yang mengerti tatapan ku tertawa lalu menepuk bahu Luhan sunbae pelan.

"maaf maaf.. Kebiasaan kita memanggilnya lulu hhahahaha"

Lulu? Itu nama panggilan luhan? Ppffttt lucu sekali... Aku tertawa bersama joonmyun sunbae di selingin protesan dari luhan yang mengatakan bahwa itu tidak keren untuk memanggilnya 'Lulu' di depan perempuan sepertiku, ahh.. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa mereka orang orang yang cukup menyenangkan seperti ini.

Saat sedang asyik melihat Luhan yang merengut ngambek.. Tiba tiba ada yang menggenggam tangan ku dan menarik ku ke arahnya, aku melirik ke arah tanganku dan menyadari itu tangan milik Yifan sunbae.

"aku ingin berbicara sebentar dengannya"

Dan dia menarikku menjauh dari kedua pria di hadapan ku.

 _Yifan sunbae ingin berbicara kepadaku?_

Dia menggiring ku memasuki vila lalu mulai melepas tanganku ketika kita sudah di area dapur, dia menatap ku tajam dengan tatapan yang biasa ia perlihatkan kepadaku.

"untuk apa kau segala ikut kesini huang?"

"Z-zitao.. Panggil aku zitao saja"

Kris menghembuskan nafas kasar lalu menatap mataku lagi dengan tegas

"aku.. Cuma ingin berkencan dengan mu sunbae.. Bukankah aku sudah bilang ini bukan kemauan ku? Jika saja baekhyun dan chanyeol tidak mempertaruhkan.."

" **cukup!** Nona.. Kau.. Mengangguku! Jika ini sudah selesai.. Maka kau harus segera pergi dari hadapan ku!" potong Yifan sunbae dengan bentakan, aku menundukkan kepalaku takut tidak berani menatapnya, hati ku bergemuruh dan rasanya mataku sudah basah.. Semarah marahnya orang tuaku dan juga Sehun kepadaku.. Mereka tidak pernah membentakku.. Ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang mengeluarkan suara tegasnya di hadapanku dan mengagetkanku.

"m-maaf sunbae.." mulut ku bergetar menahan tangis, aku masih belum berani menatap matanya.

Ketika aku merasakan dia pergi dari hadapan ku, segera saja tubuhku merosot jatuh ke lantai, menghembuskan nafasku cepat dan mencoba merilekskan jantungku. Tangan ku gemetaran.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Di dalam mobil perjalanan pulang, aku terus memandang keluar jendela berusaha untuk tidak menatap padanya, hujan rintik di pagi hari ini seolah menemaniku dan mereka tau apa yang aku rasakan.. Hah.. Zitao.. Kau benar-benar gadis yang bodoh.

"zitao.. Sehabis ini kita akan langsung ke sekolah untuk rapat osis, kau mau aku turunkan dimana?"

Aku melirik ke depan ke arah joonmyun sunbae apa? Sudah mau sampai? Bahkan aku belum sempat berpikir bagaimana cara memojokkan yifan sunbae untuk menyelesaikan taruhan ku... Bagaimana ini..

"hm... Di sekolah saja tak apa apa sunbae" yifan sunbae melirik sekilas matanya ada sedikit gurat penyesalan dan ketegasan, aku semakin meringkuk di tempat dudukku, ini dilema.. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menahannya dan mengoral bendanya jika ia menatap ku saja enggan..

"baiklah.. Berteduh lah dulu sampai hujan berhenti ya.."

Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan

Gawat.. Aku belum menyelesaikan taruhanku.. Aku harus apa?

To

Be

Countinue

Hayoooo yg abis baca... Tuh ada bacaan review.. Klik dong~~ /aegyo/?.g

Wkwkwkwk makin absurd.. Thank you


	3. Chapter 3

**STAY CALM**

CHAPTER 3

HUANG ZITAO

WU YIFAN

OH SEHUN

ZHANG YIXING

PARK CHANYEOL

BYUN BAEKHYUN

Rate (18+)

GENDERSWITCH

tolong chek tanggal lahir kalian sebelum baca FF ini oke? ini ber rated

Hello meet again.. this is pure from me ya.. Kalau ada yg melihat jalan cerita yang serupa silahkan hubungi saya untuk bisa saya tindak lanjuti terimakasih..

Untuk guest Yang tidak menyukai cast yang ada disini tidak apa apa feel free to leave this page.

Ada yang bilang cerita ku menjebak banget karena selalu ada lay sebagai kekasih kris.

Aku mau ralat.. Sebenarnya cerita yang I NEED MY LOVE itu sudah aku publish duluan di FB itu FF 2 tahun yang lalu dan aku pakai cast lay lagi karena aku EXO-L dan aku suka lay... every cast hv their position. Jadi tenang aja.. Aku gk akan bikin seolah lay itu perusak hubungan or apalah,, karena jujur di RP aku meranin Lay

Di FF lain yang nanti kedepannya akan aku publish aku juga gk slalu pakai lay ko, kebetulan aja 2 FF ini yang aku publish duluan

Aku hanya pinjam nama.. Mereka pure tidak terlibat.. Dont judge idolnya.. Oke? Thank youuuu yg udah review xD makasih banget loh.. Maaf gk bisa balas satu satu..

Kalau yang masih bingung sebenernya kris gk ngerencanain apa apa.. Kris pure gk tau taruhannya dan ini semua aku pakai TAO pov

Gamsa hamnidaaa~~

* * *

Ishh.. Menyebalkan.. Kalian tau apa? Aku kehilangan kesempatanku untuk menaklukan Yifan sunbae

"great... And now iam trap in here" dumel ku.

Baju ku sedikit basah akibat tadi aku berlari keluar dari mobil suho sunbae menuju ke teras sekolah.

Sekarang Suho, Luhan dan Yifan sunbae sudah berjalan ke arah ruang rapat osis untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka.. Dan aku? Jangan tanya.. Apa yang lebih menyebalkan dari terjebak hujan di teras sekolah sendirian?

"bip"

From: Chanyeol

 _Aku bisa mencium bau kemenangan_

"rrr... Menggelikan kau"

To: Chanyeol

 _Berminat untuk mengecek lemari mu? Aku rasa baunya berasal dari celana dalam sponge bob millikmu yang aneh itu!_

"celana yang tak pernah kau ganti hhahahahaha " baiklah, baiklah.. Aku akan menuntaskannya sekarang!

Membalikkan badan lalu aku berjalan masuk ke dalam sekolah mencari ruangan rapat para anak osis itu, ini memang gila.. Mau tidak mau aku harus menggunakan cara tersebut.

Walaupun masih enggan dengan yifan sunbae akibat dia tadi marah-marah pada ku, hal tersebut membuat aku otomatis segan untuk hanya sekedar menatapnya.

Jika aku jadi dia.. Mungkin aku juga akan merasa risih.

(di buntuti adik kelas yang terus meminta tolong hal aneh padamu?)

Jika itu aku, diriku pasti akan melakukan tendangan belakang kepada hoobae tersebut. Beruntungnya Yifan sunbae masih mempunyai rasa kasihan.

Hah... Menghela nafas sejenak dan seketika hatiku ragu untuk menyelesaikan taruhan gila ini, mengapa semua ini harus berakhir seperti ini.. Sehun tidak menjawab ucapan selamat pagi ku di kakao, Yifan sunbae marah padaku, dan Chanyeol kadar kegilaannya bertambah.. (Lupakan yang terakhir). Intinya mengapa harus berjalan seperti ini? Aku ingin mengubah semuanya dari awal kalau bisa, menolak tawaran Chanyeol, tidak bertemu Yifan sunbae dan berterus terang tentang perasaan ku terhadap Sehun.

Sebenarnya.. Ada apa sih ya ampun?

Dari jauh sudah mulai terdengar samar samar perdebatan mereka di dalam ruang rapat tersebut, aku mengintip sejenak dari balik jendelanya lalu menghela nafas lega ketika suho sunbae menutup rapat mereka hari ini.

Satu persatu dari mereka mulai keluar ruangan, aku hanya dapat bersembunyi di balik tembok agar tidak ketahuan dan ketika yifan sunbae keluar ruangan, fufufu aku beruntung sekali dia keluar paling akhir!

Segera saja aku mengikuti langkahnya pelan dari belakang.

Saat dia mulai tertinggal rombongan osis yang lain akibat cara jalan versi malas-malasannya itu.. Langsung saja ku keluarkan jurus ku

"mianhae sunbae"

Pukulan ke arah tengkuk

-BRUKKK- dan ia pingsan.. rrrr Aku ragu kalau kekuatan ku menurun dari terakhir kali aku latihan.

MAAFKAN AKUUUUU

Dengan segera ku tarik kakinya yang terkulai pingsan dan menarik fisik 187cm itu dengan kuat ke arah UKS yang bisa di pastikan sepi.

jeongmal mianhae sunbae!

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Menunggu dan menunggu

Memandang dan Memandang

Haduh Yifan sunbae kenapa tampan sekali...

Oke! Tahan Tao.. Ini kesempatan mu.. Jangan kau sia siakan!

Sekarang Yifan sunbae sedang berbaring di kasur UKS yang sudah ku kunci dari dalam.. Tentu hal ini guna mencegah pengganggu kan?

Dengan tangan gemetar kuraih resleting jeans yang di pakai nya lalu kuturunkan resleting tersebut.

Deg.. Deg..

Oh Zitao... Kau sering melakukan ini dengan Sehun dan Chen dulu.. Ini pasti mudah bukan? Tapi kenapa kau bertindak layaknya amatir hah?

Baiklah baiklah.. Relaks tao.. Kau ahlinya bukan?

YA AMPUN BESAR SEKALI!

Glups~

Kenapa jantungku bertalu talu begini sih?

Hanya cukup buka mulut, oral, lalu foto.. Oke?

Ku hirup penis nya yang masih tertidur itu, hm.. Aromanya jantan sekali.. Oke kita mulai..

Ku arahkan mataku ke wajahnya yang masih terpejam pulas, ku kocok sebentar batang tersebut lalu ku hisap ujungnya.

Hm.. Entah kenapa aku jadi kangen Sehun..

Menaik turunkan kepala ku sambil menghisapnya kuat, ku arahkan pandangan ku pada wajah Yifan sunbae yang sedang terlelap.

Nah.. jangan bangun dulu ya sunbae!

Ini nikmat, aku suka sekali karena batangnya yang panjang itu mulai membesar. Menjilat liur yang melapisi batangnya pelan lalu membuka mulutku lebih lebar dari sebelumnya karena sepertinya penis ini sudah ereksi total, besarnya sama dengan milik Sehun hanya saja lebih panjang.

"ahmm mhh slrrpps"

Aku jadi lupa diri akibat terlalu menikmati oral ini, Precumnya ku hisap kuat dan menggelitik lubang kecilnya sesekali dengan lidah, memejamkan mata dan mengocok sisa batang penis yang tak muat di mulutku. Terus seperti itu sampai aku sadar bahwa ada yang menjambak rambutku dan mendorong kepalaku untuk bisa lebih dalam menghisap penis nya sehingga menyentuh rongga tenggorokanku.

"ukhh mhhh" aku tersedak, refleks ku buka mata sampai aku menyadari Yifan sunbae telah bangun dan Memandang Ku sayu.

Hm.. Dia menikmatinya rupanya

"sshh... Kenapa diam? Hisap lebih kuat!"

Itu perintah mutlak dari nya.

Akibat terlalu tenggelam dalam suasana, ku longgarkan tenggorokanku sedikit lalu mendorong kepala ku agar menghisapnya lebih dalam hingga mentok.

Kurapatkan mulut dan tenggorokan ku dengan kuat supaya memijatnya.

"ahh bitch! Hm..." dia tampak menikmati dengan menggoyangkan pinggulnya lawan arah dari hisapan ku.

Aku tersedak lagi ketika merasakan penisnya berkedut kuat tanda ingin klimaks, langsung saja ku keluarkan kamera handphone ku diam-diam lalu ketika dia klimaks di mulutku ku, keluarkan penisnya dan memphotonya tepat ketika spermanya menyebar di bibir dan pipiku.

Ya ampun... Aku bitch sekali!

Segera ku taruh handphone ku kembali dan mengambil tissue yang berada di samping kasur.

"Shit... Zitao.. What ar u doing to me!"

Dia menghela nafasnya kasar sambil memejamkan mata, aku hanya diam dan membantu membersihkan penisnya dengan tissue lalu ku masukkan kembali ke dalam celananya juga me resleting kan kembali seolah itu tidak terbuka sebelumnya, membuang semua tissue ke tempat sampah lalu membungkukkan badan ke arah nya

"maafkan aku sunbae"

Dan berlari kencang ke arah pintu keluar sebelum ia menangkapku.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Fotonya sudah ku kirimkan ke Chanyeol kemarin lewat Kakao, Chanyeol mengaku kalah, aku pun selamat dari otak mesumnya.

Sekarang aku sedang di kamar mandi pria, mengkancingkan baju ku yang baru saja terbuka akibat permainan tangan Jongdae dan sedikit menata rambutku yang di jambak olehnya.

"Kau masih sehebat dulu Tao" si licik itu tertawa sambil membenarkan gespernya, aku hanya memutar mata dan memukul kepalanya.

"kita impas ya sekarang! Aku tak mau lagi mengoral penis kecil mu itu!" Teriak ku kesal padanya, Jongdae bersungut sebal lalu melotot ke arahku

"jangan sembarangan! Gini gini asetnya minseok noona tau?"

"hyyyaaaa! Jangan sebut kakak ipar ku dengan mulut jelek mu!" lalu Jongdae tertawa kencang dan merangkul bahuku.

"Kakak ipar? kau yakin? bukannya barusan kau curhat jika Sehun mu itu sama sekali tidak membalas semua pesan Kakao mu hm?" Jongdae menyeringai senang, aku menjitak kepalanya pelan dan menatapnya tajam.

"itu bukan berarti aku putus darinya kan? kau menyebalkan!"

"oke.. aku salah, tunggu disini!"

Jongdae menahan ku keluar dari bilik toilet pria tersebut sambil melongok keluar bilik untuk mengaba aba jika takut ada siswa yang berada di dalam ruangan yang sama, begitu aku melongokkan kepala ku keluar bilik akibat penasaran, ternyata ada Yifan sunbae disana sedang menatap horor ke arah kami berdua, aku menelan ludah kasar karena telah tertangkap basah oleh wakil ketua osis tersebut.

"kau, ikut aku!" Yifan sunbae menarik tangan ku lalu menggiring ku keluar dari bilik, tapi ada tangan Jongdae yang menahan tangan Yifan sunbae dan berkata bahwa tidak biasanya Yifan sunbae membawa 'teman kencan' Jongdae hanya karena berbuat hal tersebut di bilik pria, sebagai sesama teman biasanya Yifan sunbae sering membuang muka akan kelakuan 'nakal' teman dekatnya.

tapi yifan sunbae hanya menampik tangan milik Jongdae dan berkata bahwa ini bukan urusannya lalu aku kembali di tarik keluar dari kamar mandi.

"bukan urusan ku? TUNGGU DULU KRIS! seharusnya kau menarikku juga kan?" teriak Jongdae dari kejauhan, aku membenarkan perkataan Jongdae tersebut.

"tunggu sunbae, Jongdae benar.. mengapa hanya aku yang di tarik? tapi ia hanya dia dan tetap menarik tanganku sepanjang koridor.

ADA APA INI?

.

.

.

.

tbc

helooo maaf ya lama update.. hiks.. NO HEP SINYAL MAKK... jadinya beginilah aku.. late update heung.. tapi karena kalian selalu ngebom kolom review ku aku slalu semangaatttt banget,,, thanks ya.. oh ya aku mau uts nih.. DOAIN AKU YAAA semoga nilainya bagus Aminnn.. oke.. jan lupa review ya para ayang.. muuachhh

meet me at line id : marchztttao

yuk ngobrol sama aku..


	4. Chapter 4

**STAY CALM**

CHAPTER 4

HUANG ZITAO

WU YIFAN

OH SEHUN

ZHANG YIXING

PARK CHANYEOL

BYUN BAEKHYUN

Rate (18+)

GENDERSWITCH

tolong chek tanggal lahir kalian sebelum baca FF ini oke? ini ber rated

Hello meet again.. this is pure from me ya.. Kalau ada yg melihat jalan cerita yang serupa silahkan hubungi saya untuk bisa saya tindak lanjuti terimakasih..

Untuk guest Yang tidak menyukai cast yang ada disini tidak apa apa feel free to leave this page.

Ada yang bilang cerita ku menjebak banget karena selalu ada lay sebagai kekasih kris.

Aku mau ralat.. Sebenarnya cerita yang I NEED MY LOVE itu sudah aku publish duluan di FB itu FF 2 tahun yang lalu dan aku pakai cast lay lagi karena aku EXO-L dan aku suka lay... every cast hv their position. Jadi tenang aja.. Aku gk akan bikin seolah lay itu perusak hubungan or apalah,, karena jujur di RP aku meranin Lay

Di FF lain yang nanti kedepannya akan aku publish aku juga gk slalu pakai lay ko, kebetulan aja 2 FF ini yang aku publish duluan

Aku hanya pinjam nama.. Mereka pure tidak terlibat.. Dont judge idolnya.. Oke? Thank youuuu yg udah review xD makasih banget loh.. Maaf gk bisa balas satu satu..

Kalau yang masih bingung sebenernya kris gk ngerencanain apa apa.. Kris pure gk tau taruhannya dan ini semua aku pakai TAO pov

Gamsa hamnidaaa~~

.

.

* * *

Dia terus menarik tangan ku dan membawaku agak tergesa dengan cepat ke arah ruangan Osis, jujur sebenernya tangan ku agak sakit dan aku sangat ingin sekali berteriak lalu memakinya dengan banyak hal, kenapa Cuma aku yang di tarik? Kenapa kita harus berjalan secepat ini? Kenapa kita meninggalkan Jongdae? Kenapa dan kenapa?

Tapi semua aku urungkan karena aku melihat ekspresinya yang aneh, berkerut kerut kesal seolah ingin menghajar sesuatu. Ayolah, aku masih sayang nyawa.

Dia terus menarik ku dan menggiringku memasuki ruangan osis tersebut, mendorong pintu agar terbuka lalu menutupnya dengan cepat dan keras seolah ia ingin menghancurkannya.

Dia berbalik menghadapku dengan sorot mata tajam, aku meneguk ludahku kasar dan sempat mendorongnya pelan ketika ia menyudutkan ku di sudut tembok, kalian tau apa yang aku rasakan sekarang? Gemetar dan keringat dingin. Jujur aku takut dengan perbuatannya, walaupun aku mengaguminya tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui sikap dan sifatnya dengan mendalam. Aku hanya mengetahui dia itu wakil ketua osis yang populer dan tampan.

Bagai pelaku kejahatan yang tertangkap basah (memang iya sih) aku hanya bisa menangkupkan tangan ku dan memelas ke arahnya "ku mohon sunbae maafkan aku, aku tau aku salah.. maaf kan kenakalan ku dan jangan ajukan aku ke kepala sekolah, cukup beri aku hukuman atas perbuatanku hari ini, tapi kalau bisa Jongdae harus di hukum juga karena dia yang mengajakku terlebih dahulu sunbae"

"huh.."

DIA MENDENGUS? DIA MENDENGUSSS?

Apa ada yang salah? Kenapa dia menatapku dengan pandangan meremehkan seperti itu?

"kau pikir aku membawa mu karena kejadian hari ini?" ujarnya pelan, aku menelan ludahku lagi, 'glup'.

"l-lalu karena apa sunbae?" aku gemeteran, kakiku tidak kuat untuk menahan beban tubuhku, aku sempat agak oleng tapi kemudian Yifan sunbae menahan -atau menekan entahlah- kedua bahuku kencang dan merasakan sakit disana.

"kau jangan pura-pura lupa! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Kenapa kau membuat ku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan bibirmu dan wajah mu selama seharian ini? Kau membuat ku gila miss Huang!" dia menarik tangan kananku pelan dan menempatkannya di selangkangannya yang mengeras "ini. Kau merasakannya kan betapa kerasnya dia?" aku menarik tanganku cepat dan menatapnya heran. Terkejut? Tentu saja.. bagaimana bisa?

"ini sangat sakit! Dan dengan seenaknya kau berkeliaran di pikiran ku sehingga membuat dia terus tegak dan mengeras!"

Aku tertegun memandangnya, gelisah lalu memandang ke arah kaki ku, aku harus menjawab apa? Ini semua situasi yang sulit, dia menarik dagu ku untuk memandang wajahnya dan aku pun terpaksa menatap ke arah matanya, dia memandangku tepat di mata.

"kau harus tanggung jawab miss Huang"

APA? T-TANGGUNG JAWAB APAAN?

"kau harus tanggung jawab atas hal ini" dia menarik tangan kanan ku lagi, aku mengetahui ke arah mana dia akan meletakkan tanganku, maka dengan secepatnya aku menariknya lagi.

"B-bagaimana caranya sunbae" tanya ku pura-pura bodoh, duhh.. aku tak sepolos itu, kalian tau itu kan? Karena sepertinya ia juga mengetahui hal kepura-puraan ku maka dia mendengus lalu menarik daguku kuat sehingga menempel dengan wajahnya erat.

HUWAAAA KITA HAMPIR SAJA BERCIUMAN

Jujur ini godaan yang menggiurkan, jika saja aku memajukan wajahku tepat 2 senti saja! maka aku akan dapat merasakan bibir tipis nya tersebut, ukhh ya ampun kuatkanlah batinku.

"aku tak mengerti permainan mu miss Huang, tapi kau sukses menghabiskan kesabaran ku" kurasakan tangannya yang memeluk pinggangku turun ke arah bokong ku lalu meremasnya kuat. Ukhh.. jangan!

"aku tunggu kau sepulang sekolah!" itu sebuah perintah, Wu Yifan tidak suka di bantah. Maka dengan muka memerah aku mengangguk menyanggupi dan bergegas keluar dari ruangan tersebut ketika dia melemahkan cengkramannya.

Berlari keluar dan menutup pintunya, berhenti sejenak lalu menyandarkan tubuhku pada badan pintu sambil memegang dadaku yang bertalu-talu kencang juga tubuh yang gemeteran, ya ampun. Yifan sunbae tidak baik buat jantungku, aku tersenyum geli sendiri ketika mengingat ia yang meremas bokongku. Kenapa aku menyukai hal itu ya?

.

.

* * *

.

Begitu bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, semua teman-teman ku juga Baekhyun bergegas keluar dari kelas untuk menuju ke rumah mereka masing-masing, Baekhyun sempat mengajak ku untuk pulang bersama tapi aku menolak dengan beralasan aku masih ada urusan. Begitu ruang kelas sudah sepi, ku gigit bibir bawahku tanda gugup dan memainkan tangan ku pelan.

Apa aku harus keluar sekarang? Dia menungguku dimana? Bagaimana dengan pacarnya? Apa aku akan di minta pertanggung jawaban dengan harus bertemu yixing lalu meminta maaf padanya? Ya ampun, aku mikir apa sih?

Lagi-lagi semakin banyak kata 'kenapa' yang berkeliaran di otakku. Arrgghh ini tidak baik, bergegas membereskan buku yang berserakan di meja dan segera berdiri untuk berjalan keluar kelas dengan perasaan gugup yang masih hinggap, aku tak mengerti kenapa ini harus berakhir seperti ini? Menghela nafas sejenak ketika membuka handphone ku karena Sehun masih belum membalas Kakao dari ku. Aku memang harus segera bertemu dengan Sehun dan menjelaskan semuanya. Ini sulit ketika kau lost communication dengan seseorang yang sudah berbulan-bulan memenuhi hari mu juga selalu menemani segala kegiatanmu sehingga dirinya menjadi suatu kebiasaan yang harus selalu ada di depan mata mu.

Aku mengakuinya, aku sayang Sehun. Tapi entah kenapa perasaan ini berbeda ketika aku dengan Jongdae waktu itu, Jongdae si licik menyebalkan tapi penuh humor dan selalu membuatku tertawa itu adalah cinta pertama ku. Kenapa aku tidak bisa mempunyai perasaan seperti saat aku melewati hari bersama Jongdae?

Apa Sehun kecewa dengan ku?

Begitu aku keluar dari area gedung sekolah dan berjalan ke arah gerbang, aku melihat siluet bayangan Yifan sunbae dari kejauhan di dekat tembok gerbang sedang bersandar dan memandang tepat ke arahku. Hari hampir memasuki petang dan semua siswa-siswi sudah tidak begitu banyak berkeliaran di sekitar sini.

Aku berjalan ke arahnya dan memandangnya tepat di mata ketika ia sudah berada di depan ku. Mata elang dengan berwarna onix tersebut menatapku sesaat lalu menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa diriku harus mengikuti dirinya.

Aku pun berjalan di belakang mengikuti dirinya.

.

.

* * *

.

"ahh.. s-sunbae"

Sebenarnya, di antara beribu kata "kenapa" yang terlintas di benakku seharian ini, aku memang sudah menyisipkan satu pertanyaan yang sesuai dengan keadaanku sekarang. Berada di dalam dekapannya dan di atas kasurnya, mengerang kenikmatan akibat perbuatan intimnya di dadaku dan di bokong ku.

Sedikit membuka kaki ketika ia berada di atasku dan menempel erat dengan tubuhku.

Bibir kami bertemu, ini godaan yang melemahkan ku ketika apa yang aku bayangkan tentang sebuah ciuman benar-benar terjadi dan membujuk birahi ku untuk membalas semua sentuhannya dengan lebih bergairah. Rambut pirang yang menempel dengan keringat di dahi, otot lengan yang kuat menaungi, bibir merah yang menggoda untuk di ciumi, dan juga sorot mata yang kuat akan sebuah pendambaan.

"kau sangat seksi miss Huang"

"Tao.." terengah-engah dan menatapnya balik tepat di mata "panggil aku Zitao".

Bibirnya menyeringai ke arahku kemudian menciumku lagi tepat di bibir. "kalau begitu kau juga harus memannggilku Kris, desahkan nama itu jika aku membuatmu merasakan nikmat"

Aku tersenyum ke arahnya lalu merangkul lehernya "baiklah.. Kris" dan kami kembali berciuman.

Seragam kami sudah sangat tidak beraturan di tubuh kami, mengelus dada bidangnya yang terbuka lalu mencium bahunya yang tegap, dia masih sibuk dengan tangannya yang bermain di selangkanganku. Mengernyit sakit ketika ia memasukkan jarinya lalu mendesah keras ketika ia kembali mengulum putingku juga menggerakan jarinya pelan.

"aahh shh.. kris~ hm.." menarik-narik rambutnya sebagai bentuk pelampiasan atas semua buaian yang ia berikan di tubuhku. Menggigit bibir bawahku pelan lalu mulai berteriak kencang ketika gelombang tersebut datang, "aah! Kris hmm!"

Ia memandangku masih dengan seringainya, menarik tanganku kencang seolah ia tidak membiarkan aku terbuai dengan orgasme lebih lama dan mendudukkanku tepat di pinggir kasurnya. Memandang ke arah nya yang tengah sibuk untuk membuka celana sekolahnya lalu menarik tangan ku untuk menggapai penis miliknya yang telah tegang dan berdiri seolah menantang.

Entah kenapa aku sudah sangat ahli dengan kegiatan ini, tentu aku sudah menjelaskan sebelumnya bahwa hal ini bukanlah hal yang tabu untuk aku lakukan. Aku dan mulutku sangatlah ahli. Maka tanpa ragu-ragu lagi penis tersebut aku manjakan dengan mulutku dan tangan ku hingga ia orgasme.

To be countinue

* * *

Holaaaa thanks for waiting and reading yaa.. maaf belum bisa bales satu persatu review yang masuk hiks :'( beneran deh.. paket dataku abis jadinya aku nyolong ama tetangga deh eheheheh xD oh iya maaf banget ya kalau typo dimana mana

Thanks to: **titis, jeon hyeun, celindazifan, ammi gummy, firdha858, guest, Lvenge, baby niz 137, aiko vallery, anis. , YuRhachan, WUZihyunKTS, bukan princess syahrini, KimRyeona19, Rich L. Khalifa, marionfleur, taomio, jiminvivi, dande liona.**

Thanks ya review nya xD yang guest juga makasih yaaaa.. hhehehehe ayo jangan sider kawan.. review kalian berharga buat aku loh~


End file.
